A Tale of Four Marauders
by always-a-time
Summary: An awesome collection of various events in the lives of the famous Marauders. Presented by Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.
1. Not the hair, James!

"So, tell me," Sirius Black tilted his head to the side, resting his shaggy black hair on James Potter's shoulder. "How many times has she turned you down? I hazard a guess at 3000. What say you Moony?" Sirius grinned at the boy sitting opposite them. The four of them were sitting underneath a large tree in the school courtyard.

Remus Lupin looked up from his library book at his friends. Remus had floppy brown hair that hung slightly over his eyes. He was thin, and had dark circles under his matching brown eyes. "I've been keeping count, actually. Today's was the two-thousandth eight-hundredth seventy-second time." Remus said, pretending to count off on his fingers.

James scowled, raising a hand to ruffle his inky black hair. James was lanky, with a Chaser's build. He wore round frame glasses, and also had brown eyes. "She'll come around soon enough," he muttered.

"Course she will," barked Sirius, nudging the fourth boy in their group, Peter Pettigrew. "Maybe if you were the last bloke on earth, Prongs."

Peter smiled nervously, his watery eyes glancing back and forth between his friends. "You think, Sirius?"

"Not even then," said Remus. "Lily'll go for a girl before she goes for James."

Sirius howled with laughter while James shoved him off his shoulder. "Bugger off, Pads."

"I do believe," cried Sirius inbetween breaths, "our dear old pal Moony just made a joke! How about that, we've finally managed to corrupt him!" Sirius did an odd sort of fist pump in the air while Peter scooted over next to James.

Remus looked rather pleased with himself as Sirius said this. James and Sirius were, after all, some of the most popular boys at Hogwarts.

"Not funny!" yelled James, as Sirius began to imitate Lily Evans s voice.

"_James Potter? I'll go for a girl before I'll have him!_" Anyone who knew anything knew James Potter fancied Lily Evans. What was truly amazing was that James never seemed to give up, regardless of how many times Lily turned him down.

"You'll pay!" James gave a sort of war cry, leaping across the grass to tackle Sirius. Peter, who was still sitting next to James, emitted a loud squeak, choosing to move closer to Remus and away from the bloodshed.

The two boys wrestled each other on the ground for a few moments, until James attempted to grab Sirius's hair.

"NOT THE HAIR, JAMES!"


	2. Will you stop doing that?

"Remus! Sirius! James!" cried Peter Pettigrew. "Wait for me!" Peter was a rather pudgy, pink-faced boy, his breathlessness apparent as he made his way through the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What is it, Peter?" said James Potter, grinning at the shorter boy. James was tall and lean, with an air of arrogance about him. He wore glasses and had black messy hair. "Not Snivellus again, is it?"

"No!" said Peter indignantly, straightening his round shoulders.

"GOOD!" said Sirius Black, "Cause we don't need you mucking up our image by letting Snape bully you." Sirius had a relaxed stance, and black hair like James, only it was long and unruffled.

"Look who's talking, Sirius. It's not as if you haven't bothered him enough." Remus Lupin, the smartest and perhaps the most soft-spoken of the group, was quite thin and had a rather tired slouch to him.

"He's a git," James said, "a greasy, foul git who has no right to be here at all." James turned to glare at Peter, as if daring him to say otherwise.

"Well," said Remus, "you have given him about a million reasons to hate you, James. If you could just be civil towards him-" But Remus didn't get to finish his sentence as Sirius interrupted.

"Civil?" Sirius exclaimed, looking at Remus in disbelief. "This is Snape we re talking about, right? Not someone like iunno, Longbottom?" Sirius laughed at his own joke.

"Yeah!" Peter exclaimed, "Snap- Snivellus tried to hex me the other day. I told him I wasn't looking for trouble, but he went and tried anyway! I only just got away." Peter's face looked rather pleased at being able to report his successful escape.

"I was merely intimating-" Remus began, but this time James interrupted him, glancing over at the Gryffndor Room entrance.

"Save your _intimating's_, Remus. I see Evans." James ran a quick hand through his messy hair, thoroughly ruffling it. "Let's go."

Peter, Sirius, and Remus all turned to see Lily Evans walking in with her friend, Mary Macdonald. They followed James, but with less enthusiasm than had occupied their previous conversation.

James approached the two girls with something that could only be described as a swagger. The rest of the Marauders stopped dead cold as James stepped in front of the girls, blocking their way. "Hello, ladies." James said, smiling at Lily.

Lily ignored him, as if she had seen it too often before, but Mary looked at James shyly. Lily glared at Mary for a few seconds before grabbing her friends arm and tugging her away.

"Hey now!" James protested, throwing both hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I was just being polite." He took his right hand and raked it through his hair, messing it even more.

Lily finally turned to look at him. "Will you stop doing that?" She said, disgust apparent in her tone. She glared at him for a moment longer before stalking off.

James looked confusedly at his friends. "Doing what?"

"I think she means the hair thing, mate." said Sirius.


	3. Please, PLEASE, please?

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" said James Potter, sitting in one of the many cushy armchairs in the Gryffindor Common room. "We haven't bothered Snape."

"It's a miracle," said Remus Lupin sarcastically.

"Really now? How long?" Sirius Black began to count aloud. "One, two, three…"

"Three days is a miracle," said James, grinning at his friends. "Enough said."

"Don't go thinking that'll make Evans like you more," said Sirius, wagging his finger back and forth.

"Yeah," echoed Peter Pettigrew, "don't go thinking that."

"Get you face about of that book, Moony," James said to Remus, "I swear you read five times more than I do and five times faster to boot." James yanked the book away when Remus didn't put it down.

"Hey!" Remus protested, scrambling to retrieve the book from James, but James tossed it to Sirius, who caught it easily.

"Marauders, shall we?" Sirius waved the hand holding Remus's book in the general direction of the library.

"Where we going?" asked Peter, blue eyes blinking in confusion.

"To the library! That's where Snivellus will be, burying his nose in Dart Arts." James frowned, dislike colouring his tone. James got out of the armchair, stretching his limbs.

"James," said Remus placatingly. Remus was the only Marauder with any sense of shame. "Let's no break the three day streak."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" James looked at Sirius and Peter, who both nodded approval.

"Your idea of fun ends up with us all in detention, James. Can't you leave him alone for once?" Remus said, not budging from his seat. "I'm not coming along." Remus crossed his thin arms and stared James in the eye.

"Don't be a git, it's not as fun without you, Remus," said Sirius, pouting. "Who else'll make us feel guilty? Pleeease, Remus?"

"No."

"Please, please, please, PLEASE, please please!" Sirius started singing the words, and Peter joined in. James started a beat in the background, banging the book on the table nearby.

"It won't be fun without our Moony…"

"Fine!" said Remus. "Just stop singing, alright?"

END.


End file.
